STAR TREK Beyond The Farthest Star
by edwards
Summary: Join Captain Michael Edwards and the crew of the Akira class USS CIRO as they explore the Gamma Quadrent.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Characters, starships, space stations, etc from the Star Trek television shows and franchise belong to Paramount. My characters are my creation and belong to me._

_Gerald Weeks_

**Prologue**

Captain Michael Edwards walked down the corridor of deck 7 to his quarters to relax. The USS DARRKCLOUD was on course for Starbase Titan within the Titan System. Edwards was tired and needed some time to himself before they got to the starbase. As he entered his quarters he started to strip away his uniform. He was about to go up to the replicator and get a drink when his eye caught a figure within the other room. He dropped his uniform jacket and walked into the room to see his boyfriend Jeffory Larson looking around for something.

"I didn't realize you were back."

"Jeffory turned to see his boy and spoke, "Yes. I forgot one of my Padd's here which I need for the study. Off duty?"

"Yes. Actually I am giving everyone a little R+R for the next day or so until we reach Starbase Titan."

Jeffory walked by Edwards and walked up to the replicator. He ordered a hot tea and sat down on the couch. He looked at Edwards and spoke, "New orders huh? How did I guess?"

"It comes with the job," replied Edwards as he started towards his boyfriend of 2 years. He sat beside Jeffory, "Your mad aren't you?"

"A little. I was hoping to go to Risa for the next couple of days with my boyfriend, but what can I do? You have a career and I don't," replied Jeffory with a little sadness within his voice.

"Being a Starfleet captain I do have my responsibilities and you new that before even started to date. Besides, I wanted to…"

Before Edwards could finish what he was saying, the comm. came on overhead, "Bridge to captain."

"Go ahead commander," replied Edwards after touching his badge.

"Sir you have an incoming message from Admiral Jason Bonkowski."

"Pipe the call down here." Edwards kissed Jeffory on the cheek and walked over to his desk. He sat and turned on the computer that was before him. Admiral Bonkowski's face appeared on the screen and Edwards smiled, "Admiral. Its been a long time."

"Mike. What is your ETA till you reach starbase?" he asked in a formal matter.

"Another day or so. What's on your mind?"

"Starfleet has a new mission for you. You will be taking command of another Federation starship to head into the Gamma Quadrant."

Edwards just looked at his friend and wondered if everything was going to work out with that. The Federation had just gotten out of the Dominion War two weeks ago. Was it time to explore again? Or was the Dominion threat still alive?


	2. Changes

**CHAPTER 1 "Changes"**

Michael Edwards walked into the turbolift on deck 7 and announced to the computer his destination. He always hated switching over commands since he was with a mate. Jeffory wasn't really happy about it but that was life. As the lift was moving upward, Michael put his thoughts into motion. The DARKCLOUD was _his_ ship and he wouldn't give it up for anything. If he was to go into the Gamma Quadrant, he would want to stay aboard _his ship with his crew_. The lift stopped and the doors hissed open in front of him. The bridge was the same as always and Michael stepped onto the Excelsior class bridge. He summoned for his commander to accompany him into the ready room.

When Michael managed to settle down in his chair and have his commander sit across from him, he started to talk,

"Commander. You know that I am a man with certain obligations to my ship and crew." As Commander Ryan Brickmann nodded, Edwards continued, "Starfleet is apparently sending us to starbase Titan for new orders."

The Bajorian looked at him with a bit of confusion, "What sort of orders?"

"Apparently we have Starfleet's approval to head into the Gamma Quadrant. The reason for that I do not know yet, but something tells me I'm not going to like it."

"Understood captain. Could things be heating up with the Dominion again sir?" asked Brickmann who was now having his arms crossed.

"Unknown at this time but I am sure we will find out very soon."

Edwards then sighed and looked into Brickmann's direction. Brickmann was a smart man with a nice swimmers build, with brown eyes and wavy black hair. Brickmann just gave him a smirk and spoke, "Sir?"

"Have you ever been with someone in your life?"

Brickmann just looked at his captain and spoke with a bit of concern, "Are you worried about Jeffory?"

"Yes. We both had a major fight about this little discussion last night and now he doesn't want to talk to me for the moment." He sighed. "I wonder if I should just leave you in command and take my three weeks away."

"You had planned your guy's vacation for over a month now," replied Brickmann with a bit of a smile.

Edwards only smiled and the comm. came on, "Captain. We are now approaching Starbase Titan," said a female's voice.

"On our way," replied Edwards and both Edwards and Brickmann exited the ready room. Edwards walked up to his command chair and sat down, "Open a channel to the Starbase for clearance."

Lt. Commander Kang spoke up from tactical after a few seconds, "Sir. Starbase Titan is hailing us. An Admiral Bonkowski."

"Open a channel," replied Edwards as he stood from his chair. A few seconds later the view screen flickered on showing the Admirals face. "Admiral."

"You are clear to dock into Starbase. Plus captain, I would like to see you in person if I may," replied Bonkowski being thorough as he could be.

Edwards nodded and the screen flickered off. Edwards mentioned for Brickmann to take command and made his way towards the starbase. As Michael walked into the turbolift he could feel a cold chill go up his spine. As the turbolift started towards its destination, Edwards's thoughts went into motion again. _What was going on that it was so important fore Bonkowski to talk face to face?_ The last time something like this happened, things didn't turn out too well. The lift stopped and Edwards walked towards the transporter room. He entered and the chief on duty looked at him.

"Prepare to transport me to the starbase."

"Aye sir," replied the young female ensign.

Edwards walked up onto the transporter padd and spoke, "Energize."

With that he was beamed away from his ship onto a place he had never been before. Starbase Titan was built within the Titan sector a few months ago and Edwards never got around to ever visiting the sector. Edwards rematerialized onto a transporter padd and he stepped down. After nodding to the young male Lt, he exited the room and walked down the corridor of the starbase. A woman with a beautiful smile walked up to him and held out a hand,

"Captain Michael Edwards?"

"Yes," replied Edwards as he shook her hand and spoke, "And you are?"

"Commander Jessica Bates, commander of starbase Titan sir. I am here to escort you to Admiral Bonkowski's office," she replied with a smile.

She was beautiful. Long brunette hair, green eyes and the body of an athlete. Edwards smiled and they both made their way sown the corridor. Before they knew it they were in front of the Admirals office.

"…and I hope everything goes well for you and your crew," Bates was finishing.

"I certainly hope so. I want to get back on the road as soon as I can," replied Edwards.

"Well sir, if you need anything more, just let me know."

"Of course," replied Edwards with a smile. She then went on her way and Edwards entered the Admirals office. He stepped in and was caught off guard by Bonkowski opening his mouth,

"Mike. Glad you could make it," he said with bit of a smile.

Admiral Bonkowski hadn't really changed in appearance that much. His boyish features were still there and the blue eyes were brighter than ever. But his hazel hair was thinning out and he was starting to get a belly on him. They both shook hands and then both took a seat at the Admirals desk. "Let's get down to business captain."

_Here we go. The chance to spill his guts. The reason Jason wanted …_

"Captain. You are one of the finest Starfleet officers I have ever met and quite possibly one of the best coming out of the last year," started Bonkowski. He continued, "So that's why Starfleet has given you the mission to start exploring the Gamma Quadrant. We finally got final approval from Starfleet and Colonel Kira from Deep Space Nine."

"So when do me and my ship depart?" asked Edwards with a bit of excitement.

"Actually Mike, it isn't that simple. The DARKCLOUD will be staying here at starbase, but you will be taking another vessel into the Gamma Quadrant." He continued as Michael's smile slowly disappeared. "You will be taking command of an Akira class starship, the USS CIRO."

"What about my ship and my crew?" asked Edwards confused.

"They will be on their way to patrol the Neutral Zone near Romulan space. The crew you will be commanding will mainly be a science crew discovering new diseases and viruses. They will do all the research and at the same time you are free to explore like we always do," replied Bonkowski calmly.

"And your putting me in charge of this 'transport 'ship?" asked Edwards as he started to raise his voice a bit.

"Like I said Mike, this is a exploration mission, not a transport mission. You have your orders."

"Of course Admiral." Edwards then got up and started towards the door. "Oh and there is just one more thing Mike."

Edwards turned to his friend for twenty three years and spoke, "What?"

"Your chief medical and chief engineer are Romulan officers."

This time Michael glared at his commanding officer in the eye, "Why do I get the feeling you weren't going to share that bit of information with me?"

"Would you accepted the mission if I had told you?"

"Probably not," replied Edwards still a little outraged. "And we probably wouldn't be having this conversation either," continued Mike.

"Noted, but you are a Starfleet officer with duties and responsibilities to perform. I expect you to report to the CIRO at 0800 tomorrow morning. Dismissed," replied Bonkowski a little disgusted by his friend's behavior.

Edwards just stormed out and wondered to himself if it was a mistake to even take the mission…


End file.
